Cloudy
by bballgirl22
Summary: For babymousex. Lillie Rae Mason is dating bad boy Kendall Knight. One night, after he kisses her, he wants more. She doesn't know what to do. And the next morning, she doesn't remember what happened. Please R&R!


**Cloudy**

**A/N: Hey again. This is a request from babymousex, previously Lillie Rae. Here's her request:**

_**Lillie Rae Mason is dating bad boy Kendall Knight. One night, after he kisses her, he wants more. She doesn't know what to do. And the next morning, she doesn't remember what happened. But through-out the day, she gets flashbacks, reminding her what had happened.**_

**And I won't tell you anymore right now.**

**Pairing: Kendall/OC- Lillie Rae**

**Rating: T to minor M**

"Hey, Lillie," Kendall Knight said as his girlfriend, Lillie Rae Mason, walked into his apartment. Her wavy brown hair was cascading down around her shoulders and brown eyes sparkled. Kendall was a bad boy type and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from crushing on him until she finally asked him out and she said yes.

"Hi, Kendall," Lillie smiled slyly as she tossed her bag on a chair and sat down on the couch. She felt her nerves kicking in as he sat next to her.

They had been dating for a couple of months and hadn't kissed yet. But, Lillie had a good feeling about tonight.

Lillie was so caught up in her thoughts that she realize Kendall was moving closer to her until his face was inches from hers. She made the mistake of looking up at him and lost herself in his green eyes.

She gasped inwardly as he kissed her.

She suddenly felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip. After a moment of hesitating, she obliged and parted her lips, liking the feeling of their tongues battling for dominance.

She gasped and pulled away slightly a minute later when she felt his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. They were only sixteen! Well, he was seventeen, but still!

Lillie looked at him and he looked back. She saw a look of want in his eyes and looked at him hesitantly.

The last thing she remembered was him kissing her again before everything else was a blur.

Lillie awoke the next morning in her apartment. But, she had been at Kendall's apartment last night and hadn't remembered leaving. Then again, she didn't remember anything after him kissing her the second time.

She shook her head and brushed her teeth, trying to forget about it.

After she had taken her shower and gotten dressed, she entered the elevator. Suddenly, she had a flashback.

_Kendall was on top of her and she had her arms around his neck. Suddenly, he started tugging at her shirt._

Then as soon as she got the flashback, it ended. She sighed before spying her friends, Jo and Camille.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile as she approached them.

"Hey Lillie," Camille replied.

"What happened last night?" Jo asked, curious.

"I really don't know. I know we kissed but I can't remember anything after that except for a flashback I just had. I-" Lillie was cut off as another flashback played itself in her mind.

"_Kendall!" Lillie moaned as his hands roamed her body. She looked to her side to see her top and shorts in a pile on the floor along with his shirt and pants._

"Lillie? Lillie!" Camille and Jo were trying to snap he rout of her trance. Lillie groaned inwardly. She had wanted to know what had happened with her and Kendall. At least that gave her a little more insight, but still.

"What?" she asked brightly.

"You zoned out," Jo told her.

"Well, we have an audition. See you later," Camille said as the two waved good-bye and walked off. Lillie waved back before turning an exiting the Palm Woods, walking to Rocque Records for a recording session.

Gustavo had signed after Big Time Rush's first headlining tour.

"Hi Gustavo, hi Kelly," Lillie said cheerfully as she walked into Gustavo's office.

Kelly waved. Gustavo said, "Lillie, booth! NOW!" Okay, so maybe he yelled it.

I nodded my head as the music started and started to sing on my cue.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

what you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

As I started the second verse, a video-like thing started playing in my head. It was a flashback.

"_Lillie," Kendall said. The two were collapsed on a bed breathing rapidly. It was blurry though. The picture was cloudy._

"LILLIE!" Gustavo screamed, bringing her out of her flashback and back to reality.

"Sorry, Gustavo," Lillie apologized before restarting the song.

Gustavo kept Lillie in the studio until seven 'o' clock. She kept having those three hazy flashbacks throughout the day.

As she walked back to the Palm Woods, she snapped her fingers. She figured it out and the memories came flooding back! The question was, did she like it? Or did she not like it? Or was it both?

As she was thinking, she had made her way into the hotel and into the pool area when she suddenly walked into someone.

It was Kendall. As he leaned down and kissed her, Lillie realized she liked what had happened last night in her cloudy memories.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it Lillie! Review guys!**


End file.
